Lost Princess
by talia225
Summary: A girl named Emma came to Storybrook the town in Main. She was the savior or at least they thought she is. But after she crossed the town line she fainted and was kidnapped and their hope was gone. But the destiny didn't want to let evil win. And when Snow White's lips touched the Charming's the curse was broken and the spell took them back to Enchanted Forest. But where is Emma?
1. Escape

_**A/N: Hi, guys!**_

 _ **I wouldn't be writing this story about little Emma, but yesterday night I had a dream. It wasn't about OUaT but it was really similar so I decided to recreate it slightly and use it. I'm sorry that I'm not continuing my other story Just Believe... but I don't have an inspiration and I can just make myself write it right now. I hope you will like this one because I really liked my dream.**_

 **PS: I don't own anything.**

 **Emma's POV**

I woke up in the darkness. The room I'm staying in has 4 walls with a door and also a tiny window with bars. I can't leave sometimes I'm just looking trough my window watching people in the village. They were trying to rebuild it, and they had a lot of work ahead but they look happy. It was weird but the village reminded me medieval times.

I don't know what happened there but I also don't know how I got here or where the hell am I. The last thing I remember is when I was crossing the town line of some small town with a strange name... I think it was called Storybook. But as I crossed the line everything started to twist and after that, I remember only darkness.

My life wasn't great before because I'm an orphan without parent's always on the run from my foster family. But now? I don't have a life I can't even go to fresh air. I can't run this time I'm trapped. The time is passing, one day after another and I have no idea how long I've been locked in here. The only thing I know is I have to get out. But how?

Some heavy steps pulled me out of my thoughts. I could hear as the key slid into the keyhole. And then the door opened. The tall man was standing there in armor with a sword in a sabretache.

"Get up girl!" he ordered me with a strong voice. I decided to stay quiet and ignore him, but it didn't help me. He walked toward me, grabbed me and carried me. His grip was too strong so I couldn't break free and even if I did I wouldn't know where to run. The corridor we were walking trough had stone walls and torches. And then I realized it was a castle.

We stopped in front of a woman sitting on the throne in the throne room. It was so much light there, my eyes weren't used to it but as soon as they did I looked at the woman. She was wearing black dresses. Her hair was dark and lip had a color of red, but when I looked in her eyes I could see hate and anger. I looked across the room where were doors, but it was impossible to run because I was surrounded be knights.

"It was time to bring to sunlight because you are almost as pale as your annoying mother," the queen said.

As my mother? What was she talking about? Did she know her? How could she?

"I'm done here. Kill her. Don't need her anymore, the curse was broken even without her," she said without any emotion and after that, she disappeared in a purple cloud.

I think my heart just skipped one beat when she said it. She wanted me dead, and I had to admit that I was scared. I looked around hoping that some kind of a miracle happened and that would guards disappear. But unfortunately, they were still there leaving me with no way of escaping.

Then the doors opened wide and men on horses stormed inside. They were armed with crossbows, bows, and swords. They reminded me a group of bandits.

The queen's guards started to fight. I started to run but one of the guards grabbed my wrist. But I wasn't going to give up, this was the best chance I've got since I was here. I kicked him as hard as I could and then I ran. One of the bandits noticed me and help me to climb on his horse.

"Go, keep her safe we will be right behind you," someone shouted to the man who helped me.

"Okay, Little John we will meet in the camp," and then we moved.

We rode on the dusty road away from the castle. The trees were everywhere. It was so amazing to see the nature again, be so close to it.

I looked behind and for my relief, the castle was far behind us. As I turned back I saw something else. The village I was watching from my window.

"Are we going to that village?" I asked from curiosity.

"Yes, that is the safest place for us right now. And sorry for not introducing myself earlier but I was kind of busy. My name is Robin, Robin Hood."

"My name is Emma."

We were almost there when we could hear more horses. We suddenly stopped.

"Get off the horse," Robin told me. Horses and guards were closer and closer. "Run!" now he shouted at me.

I quickly tried to climb off the horse. But I slipped and I hit my leg when I landed on the ground. It hurt a lot, but there was no time for hesitating. "Emma, run to the village. People, there will help you," he shouted at my as he turned his horse and went to fight.

I started to run as fast as I could but I was slow because of my leg. The village was really close I was almost there but one knight followed me. I speeded up.

 **TBC...**

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my story. Please leave comments and I'm sorry for my English but isn't my first language :D**_

 _ **XOXO Thalia**_


	2. The Village

_**A/N: Hi, guys!**_

 _ **Wau! I didn't think that so many of you will like this story or find it interesting. Thank you for reading it really means a lot to me. I want to apologize for my English in the first chapter. There were so many mistakes I tried to correct them so now it's better. But let's go ahead and read the second chapter.**_

 **Emma POV**

I speeded up. I was almost there. I saw seven men but they looked too small. But as I looked back I saw that the knight was right behind me now. "Help me, please!" I shouted. As I was shouting I didn't pay attention to the road and stumbled over the rock and felt. Then the darkness followed.

I heard some voices, but my eyelids were heavy.

"She was running to the village but she felt. One of the queen's knights was following her, but we took care of him. Please, look at her if she is alright and tell this Snow. I would do it by myself but I have to go back in case more of them were after her," some man said.

"Okay Leroy, don't worry I will take care of her," but this time some woman answer.

"Thank you, Ella. I have to go. See you later," and then the man walked away.

I still felt the pain but I could finally open my eyes. I blinked few times to get used to the light. I looked around to find out where I'm.

It was a really big beige tent. I was lying on a soft bed and even my leg didn't hurt so much anymore. Then the woman noticed that I woke up.

"Hi there. I'm Ella, and you are?" she asked me nicely.

"I'm...I'm Emma," I spoke with a shaky voice.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I bandaged your ankle. I don't think it's broken, probably just sprained. It should be okay in a couple of days. Did you hurt anything else?" she asked me.

"I don't think so," I said. Even if my head hurt a little but it wasn't something important.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a village, but don't worry you are safe here," the woman tried to convince me. I just couldn't believe her after everything that had happened in my life. I just don't think I'll find a place where I feel safe.

"I'm sorry. I have to get to met, my friend. I have to tell her about your arrival. Will you be okay here on your own?" she asked me with a small smile.

The last thing I wanted right now was to stay alone here. I was afraid that if I stay alone I will wake up and realize that all of this was just a dream. So I asked her: "Can I go with you, please?"

"Are you sure? You should be resting," she told me. "But if you really want, you can."

"Thank you." I slowly stood up.

"Do you need any help, Emma?"

"No, it's okay, but I can't walk fast."

"Okay then, let's go," the woman said.

We walked through the village. The people were looking at me strangely, but not disgusted. We finally stopped in front of some old house. I was glad because my ankle was on fire from all that walking.

Ashley walked to the door and knocked. After few second a black long hair woman opened us.

"Hi, Ella! And who is this?" she asked with a warm smile looking at me.

"Hi Snow, that's the reason why I'm here," Ella answered.

"Okay then, come inside," she invited us inside. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" she asked us.

"I'm fine, but thanks," Ella answer.

"Can I get a glass of water, please?" I wouldn't ask if I wasn't really thirsty.

"Of course sweety. Excuse me, I will be right back," she said.

Ashley led me to the living room. "Sit down Emma, we will stay here for a while."

I nodded and then I went to sit on the sofa. It was really soft and comfortable. I studied the room when the woman walked back. She was holding a glass of water and some cookies. She handed me the cup and asked me if I want a cookie.

"Thank you," I told and gladly took a cookie. I was hungry, I can't even remember when was the last time I had a sweet.

"So what did you want to tell me, Ella?" the woman asked.

"About her. Leroy and other dwarves found her running in front of a queen's knight. They took care of him and Leroy brought her to me. He asked me to tell you this because he went back in case there were more of them after her," Ella told the woman.

Now the woman turned to me with concern. "Can I ask you few questions? Sorry, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan. And you can ask but I don't know if I can help," I answered but right after a cup, the woman was holding felt on the floor. She looked astonished.

"That can't be. No, it can't," the woman talked quietly. "Sorry, I was just surprised. You can call me Mary or Snow, it's up to you. Why was the knight following you?" she asked nicely.

"I ran away."

"From where, Emma?" Mary asked.

"I was in a castle. She locked me up in a dark room. I don't know how long I've been there. I just know that today she wanted to kill me," I couldn't fight with tears anymore. I wanted to hide it but I couldn't. And I cried and cried unable to stop the tears.

Mary noticed and walked to me. She sat down next to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. It's okay, you are safe here," she whispered in my ear. It was strange, but I believed her. Maybe it was warm of her hug or something else, but indeed I felt safe. More safe than ever before. I continued crying until my eyes were dry and tired. Then I slowly close them and felt asleep.

 **TBC...**

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think and what do you want to see next.**_

 _ **XOXO Thalia**_


	3. Fairy Tales And Enchanted Forest

_**A/N: Hi, guys! How are you? Unfortunately, I won't be able to update so soon because I'm going to school trip next week but ere is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it! :D**_

 **Snow White POV**

Emma felt asleep in her arms. She was so beautiful and strong kid Snow thought.

"I think I should go, Snow," Ella said.

"Okay," Snow answered still with Emma in her arms.

"But what about her?" Ella pointed at the girl.

"Don't worry about her. She can stay here with me for now. Only until we find her family," Snow said looking at Emma.

Ella started to worry about her friend so she said: "I know what you are thinking but she can't be yours."

"I know," Snow spoke sadly. "But why would Regine hold her as captive? Why she would be so important if she wasn't my daughter?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Snow. I would be so happy for you if she was your but I don't to give you false hope. That would hurt you more. You can learn more about her when she wakes up." Ella stood up and walked to the front door with Snow right behind her.

Ella turned to her friend and asked. " When is Charming and other coming back?"

"They should be here tomorrow. Don't worry your husband will be here soon. I just hope the castle is in good condition," Snow smiled at Ella.

"Yeah, we will see. But I should really go back to my baby," but before she left she hugged Snow.

"Bye. See you later," Snow said and then closed the door and walked into the living room to checked on Emma . But the noise, unfortunately, woke her up.

Her eyes were wide opened, the terror was screaming from them. "What's wrong?" Snow gently asked.

"It's alright. It was a nightmare," a shaky voice answered her.

"You don't have to worry anymore. The queen will not hurt you here, I promise you," she said while she sat down nxt to Emma. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm just a little confused," Emma answered.

"I can find your family and take you to them," Snow offered.

"You can't," the girl sadly looked on the floor.

"Why honey? I have a lot of friends someone will know them."

"I don't think so. Even if you knew them they hate me," she was still looking on the floor.

"Oh, common has could anyone hate you. You are such a sweet young girl," Snow tried to cheer her up.

"Because they left me on one side of a road. I don't have parents, I never did," the tears filled her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that" Snow felt really bad for upsetting the girl even more.

"It's fine. You didn't know and I'm fine with it. I don't need them, I'm better on my own," she said but Snow could see she did care. The hurt and pain were written on her face.

"Can I ask you few questions?" Emma wondered.

"Of course you can," she said with a smile.

"What is this place? Why is here a castle and why are people dress like from old times?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't know anything about Enchanted Forest? " she asked.

"No, what is it?" but Emma's answer didn't surprise her.

"The fairy tales you knew when you was young, wasn't just stories someone made up. I know it sounds crazy right now but it's all true. This place, Enchanted forest, is a magical world where every fairy tale is real," Snow said.

"It can be. Magic doesn't exist. How could it?" Emma refused to believe in magic because she couldn't understand why bad things happened when there was magic.

"Deep down I think you know that magic is real. Emma, you are here in a realm which have castles, kings and queens, swords and bows. How could a girl just appear in a different world, if there was no magic?" Snow asked.

"Let's tell that magic is real, what is crazy by the way, how did I end here? Why me?" she asked still refusing the truth.

"You should know our story. So I will tell you to help you understand." And then she started telling her own story. "It all started a long time ago. It was a little princess, who tried to be good to everyone but she couldn't keep one secret. She didn't mean to hurt someone but she did. The evil queen wanted the princess to suffer. Snow White ran from her home because the huntsman was supposed to kill her. But he had a heart and instead of killing her he help her, so she ran and never stopping. She made friends on her journey, met her true love but Evil Queen never gave up. She was searching for her until she ate the apple to protect her love once. She woke up with true love kiss and took her kingdom back with her prince Charming, but that is not the end of a story as it's written in books. The Evil Queen created a powerful dark curse, but there was still a hope. The unborn child of Snow White and prince Charming was supposed to be a savior. They had to give her up to save her and she was transported to the world without magic, your world," Snow was telling a story of her life but it made her sad. She never overcame her loss of her newborn baby. "Others from here were transported to your world too but without any memory of their really lives without happiness until one day a curse was broken. The magic took us back, but we don't know what broke the curse."

"But why I'm here with you?" Emma slowly started to believe.

"I can't answer you for sure, but I think there are to possibilities. Maybe you were just at a wrong place in a wrong time or you belong here," Snow said.

"How can I go back to my world?" Emma wanted an answer.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid there is no way back. This is your world now," Snow could felt for that girl in that moment. She was in a new world with no familiar face.

Then Emma asked another question. She didn't even know the reason why she asked. "Did you ever find your baby?"

"We hoped she would appear here when the curse was broken but she didn't, we even searched for her but without any success. But I never gave up," she gave Emma a big smile.

 **TBC...**

 _ **A/N: Thank for reading. Please review and let me know how would you like Emma to learn the truth about her parents.**_

 _ **XoXo Thalia**_


End file.
